The present invention relates to display machines and, in particular, to newspaper display machines.
Newspaper display machines typically comprise a base frame forming an interior compartment for containing newspapers, and an accessing mechanism for controlling the access to the compartment. The accessing mechanism typically comprises an access door and a coin-actuated unlocking mechanism which enables the door to be opened so that newspapers can be removed from the compartment. The components of the accessing mechanism are often designed in accordance with the configuration of the particular base frame in which they are to be installed. Thus, if the frame configuration is changed, or if it is desired to employ the mechanical components in other types of frames other than that for which the components were initially designed, it is possible that some or all of the components of the accessing mechanism must also be redesigned. In addition, the accessing mechanism is normally marketed as being attached to a base frame. Thus, a purchaser who wishes to build-in his own type of base must still purchase a base frame from the manufacturer and then disassemble the accessing mechanism therefrom before installing the latter in his own base frame.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to minimize or obviate shortcomings of the type discussed above.
Another object is to provide a novel display machine in which the components of the accessing mechanism are not restricted to use solely with particular base frame configurations.
A further object is to provide a module adapted to be installed in one-piece onto a base frame of a display machine, which module contains all of the basic components of the accessing mechanism.
An additional object is to minimize the time and effort needed to assemble a display machine.